Once Upon a Time
by HarvestMoonClassics
Summary: Chelsea is the beautiful princess, Will is prince charming, and Vaugn is the frog prince. Who will win her heart in the end? WxCxV, set on the islands.
1. The princess, frog, and prince

This is my first story so go easy. This chapter will have alternating POV's between the main characters-I will label them but I thought I should warn you in advance. Speaking of warnings, this is rated T for a reason, there will be swearing, minor implications of sexual situations, and violence. If these are things you feel uncomfortable with please do not continue to read. Also if I decide a lemon is needed I'll upload it as a seperate story so anyone who doesn't like that kind of thing can read on in peace. Well, I think that does it for my super long intro-I'll add anything else I can think of as a foot note.

~Chelsea's POV~

I shivered as I sat on a box near the bow of the boat. I had been way to excited for spring when I had gotten dressed that morning. I wore only a semi long sleeved shirt with a light jacket over top and long-shorts. Now the after-breath of winter was making me pay for my descision. Despite this however, I was excited for my trip.

A smile played on my lips as the island came into view. The captain anounced we would arrive ashore in about ten minutes. Just ten minutes lay between myself and the future. I shuddered at the thought of my past but shoved it aside-this was the future, spring. I stepped off of the boat and onto the sand. Immediately I noticed the soft smells of nature, no oils or gases like where I came from, and unlike the ocean breeze I was also familiar with. It was unfamiliar but relaxing at the same time. I looked around for the man that had sold me the ranch I was to be working on-Taro.

After a short search I gave in to my stomach's protests and entered a local cafe. I went to the counter and made my order. The elderly lady working there asked me if I was the new farmer. When I replied yes she gave me a semi-toothless smile and said my meal was on the house. I smiled back at her and thanked her profously before and after I ate. After I left the cafe I spotted Taro.

"There you are!" he announced proudly "Come with me" I stiffeled a giggle at his in-charge attitude despite his frail state of body as I followed him across the bridge to "Ranch Island" as it was refered to in the 10m. I couldn't believe I owned an entire island now-and for dirt cheap. I listened intently as Taro explained the ins and outs of ranching, I had already vowed to be the best rancher I could, and I could not contain my excitement as it grew with the depth of his explination.

Taro must have taken my restless behavior as me being bored by his explination. As he quicly wrapped it up. "Feel free to introduce yourself t everyone-don't feel like an outsider. You're not the onlyone who's new the whole town's new" I nodded and said my thank yous'.

After Taro left I planted and watered the turnips he had given me carfefully. Even though it was only my first day and I had not done much, by the time I was done I was exauhsted. When I finally entered my new house I didn't even bother unpacking, instead I kicked off my shoes and went straight to bed. I fell asleep tired and sore but also happy.

~Vaughn's POV~

I scowled to myself as I made my first trip to the new islands where my aunt and cousin had now set up buisness. I would have liked to have stayed where we were-more people meant less personal interaction. According to Mirabelle and Julia the people in the town were not only few, but friendly-friendly is just a nicer word for nosy. I hated nosy people, I perfered when they stuck to their buisness and I stuck to mine.

Despite my displeasure however, my aunt Mirabelle and cousin Julia where also my buisness partners. Meaning where ever they went I had to go too, unless I found another job-and chances are I would have to deal with more people in whatever that job was. Luckily for me I only had to come to the Islands for two days out of the week and if I played my cards right I could get through those two days with minimal interaction.

I was wrong to think that. Shortly after I arived and started arranging supplies for Mirabelle while Julia was lazing about-I scowled at this-a young girl walked into the shop. She had a smile plastered on her face as she skipped inside looking for Julia. I can't stand people like that, oblivious to the world's troubles.

"Julia~" The girl whined in an anoying voice "Hurry up, Nat is-oh!" She exclaimed as she suddenly noticed me. I pulled my hat over my eyes to avoid contact. Needless to say she didn't notice.

"I'm so sorry sir, I didn't see you there" I just grunted and hoped she would leave, instead she reached out her hand smiling more than ever.

"I'm Chelsea, you must be new here-pleased to meet you" Her blue eyes sparked with excitment and I got the distinctive urge to punch her-but you don't hit a lady.

"Don't talk to me unless you got a reason" I growled turning my back to her. She stood there stunned and replied with a simple "Ok" before leaving with Julia. I sighed and got back to work, this was going to be a long two days.

~Will's POV~

It was my first day on the islands and as I anchored my large boat to the dock I couldn't help but smile. Ever since I was young I had perfered naturual things to the gems and other artifacts my riches brang. It had taken me a while but I had convinced my father to send me to the islands but once I had he was more enthusiastic than I. He saw it as a great buisness opportunity since the islands had been growing so much lately-alegedly because of the rancher.

I, however, wanted to come to the island for the untold wonders it held. Namely the Firefly flower-a flower so rare that you could see it only in a few old paintings from when the islands had been inhabited for the first time. I wanted to see this beauty for myself, not to pick it and sell it. Just to look at it. Despite my eagerness to find it thus far I had yet to look for it since arriving. I had spent most of the day I arrived exploring, smiling as I did so. These islands where beyond lovely.

Then I met her, the rancher of legends. At first when she introduced herself as such I could only stare in disbelief. Such a fair maiden, only a simple rancher? Though, I have to admit most of my staring was caused by her beautiful raidience. She laughed softly at my reaction, not one to be angered easily.

"I know I don't look like much now, but I'm going to be the best rancher there ever was" She beamed at me. I nodded smiling at her. After that we had gotten into a conversation so easy that we both forgot where we were. That is, until we both heard a growl from behind us. I turned to see a young man only slightly taller than myself, he was surly looking with a scowl to match.

"Oh, hey Vaugn" Chelsea, the rancher, chirped cheerfully unphased by his attitude.

"It's closing time" he grunted, pointing towards the door. I felt indignation rise in me just as Chelsea grabbed my hand and lead me out cheerfully.

"Don't mind him, he's just shy" She reassured and my anger melted. We spent the rest of the day together, by the end of it the Firefly flower was the furthest thing from my mind.


	2. Damsel in Distress

Summer came quickly that year, or at least it felt that way to Chelsea. This meant that she had a lot less rainy days to do extra work that she couldn't do because she was tending to her feilds. In spring these days had been so plenty that she found herself some free time, these days where she had no work she would usually sit and talk with Will, or stop by Mirabelle's shop to help Vaugn with his work. He was still grumpy about it but he wouldn't make her leave as long as she was making herself useful. Chelsea smiled thinking about these good times with her friends as she finished up her work for the day.

Even though she wanted to go to sleep as soon as she finished her work, she had other things to do. Chelsea slipped into the shower washing the day's dirt off of herself before getting dressed in her simple orange with yellow flowers sundress. After she was satisfied with how she looked she went over to Natalie's house. The young women of the island started a "Dinner club". Every tuesday, thursday, and saturday they would go to a member's house and have a pleasant dinner. Chelsea enjoyed these events because usually she ate via the diner or just plain veggies-of course she cooked when her friends came over but not usually for herself.

When the bubbly farm-girl arrived there was hugs and squeals of delight all around. While Chelsea would never admit it, she was often the life of these parties even if when she was the host everyone cringed at her cooking. Chelsea smiled brightly hiding her exauhstion, she knew that her friends would worry about her and therefore help her. From a very young age she had never enjoyed recieving help-only giving it. Part way through their meal Julia asked about Chelsea's recent order for two chickens.

"Yeah, things have been going great recently-I figured if it rains tomorow like Nat's grandfather said I'll be able to gather the cash for them." Chelsea explained between mouthfuls of Felicia's delicious cooking. The brunette didn't mention the other things on her list because she didn't want her friends to offer help. Turns out this attempt was futile.

"If you need cash that badly I could ask my father to loan you some, I don't want you to hurt yourself while working" Sabrina suggested in a soft voice. Chelsea smiled but shook her head.

"Nah, it's ok-Taro is never wrong about the weather"

"If we're going by what gramps says, you shouldn't work in the rain" Natalie replied always one to be quick witted.

"It's bad for your skin too" Lanna chirped.

"It'll be fine really, I never catch colds and I don't really care about my skin"

"You could try the mines" Lily suggested "You won't be exposed to the rain there and the ores bring in plenty of money. Chelsea nodded wanting the conversation to end, she couldn't work in the mines because she had other things to do on her farm. Luckily for her, the convorsation quickly shifted.

"So, Julia. What's up with you hitting on my brother?" Natalie started smiling mischeviously "You'll give him a heart attack with your body." She joked pushing some of her pink hair behind her ear. Julia laughed along always being good natured when it came to joking around. The night continued in that manner until the group said their goodbye's.

On Chelsea's way home, she gathered as many sellable items as she could and dropped them into the shipping bin before going inside. Like many other nights, Chelsea only bothered kicking off her shoes and discarding her headband before flopping onto her bed and drifting to sleep.

Vaughn drank his coffee to force the sleep away as he rode the 6 a.m boat to the islands. He sighed running his fingers through his silver hair holding his black cowboy hat in the other hand. There was dark rain clouds hanging over head, threatening to pour down at any moment. This was not a day that the anti-social animal trader wanted to deal with a certain hyper active farm-girl. Replacing his hat on his head Vaughn stepped onto the islands just as the rain started to fall.

Despite the rain that usually signaled one of Chelsea's "visits" Vaugn saw neither hind nor tail of the brightly dressed girl. Maybe she's bothering someone else today Vaugn thought, slightly surprised at the hint of jealousy starting in his gut. Probably that spoiled rich kid, Vaughn scoweled as he worked, now picking up and putting down the bags of feed with more force than nessacary. When he actually broke one Mirabelle put him to work delivering Chelsea's chickens. Vaughn grudgingly took the birds and headed to Sunny ranch to deliver them.

Upon arriving Vaughn found Chelsea laying in the mud out cold clutching her axe. He scowled putting the birds away and picking her up. The broody silver haired man brushed some of her wet hair out of her face to take her temperature. He hissed frowning in concern at how hot her forehead was.

"Fuck, she's burning up" Vaugn hurridly took her inside and layed her down quickly panicing. He had plenty of experience with livestock but Chelsea was a human, one can only guess that's what motivated him to ran as quickly as he could to the shop where he worked. Unfortunately no one was there, Vaughn cursed under his breath as his mind frantically tried to figure out someone else-anyone else that could.

"What are you doing Vaughn" The cowboy heard an all too familiar voice from behind him. Vaughn turned around to face none other than Will, he absolutely hated that guy. But with Chelsea in mind he hastily told Will what was going on. The blonde's face twisted in worry as he followed Vaughn back to the house where Chelsea was still laying unconcious.

Sorry that this is so short AGAIN I just wanted to be able to post something before the weekend to show this isn't someone starting a story then posting one chapter and calling it quits. I'm sticking by this mothers, so my chapters may be long or short but they will definately be frequent 3


End file.
